<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Replenishing Shields by brennivin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552593">Replenishing Shields</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brennivin/pseuds/brennivin'>brennivin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fortnite (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Human/Monster Romance, Non-Binary Rippley, Non-Human Genitalia, Other, Rippley makes slurp it is nice, Sex Pollen, did I mention goo, goo, goo pussy u_u, sexual healing, u could call it a gussy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:28:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brennivin/pseuds/brennivin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rippley helps Scratch get some shields back after a battlefield injury... :^)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scratch/Rippley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Replenishing Shields</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scratch glanced over at Rippley timidly.</p><p>He felt exceptionally guilty for holding the team back today. It seriously felt like he was dead weight at this point. The slurp person had gone out of their way to find him some bandages to dress his wounds with and he was gradually recovering his strength thanks to the campfire. This was his entire fault.</p><p>“Sorry.” He blurted out, voice low and muffled by his mask.</p><p>His travelling companion shook their head and put a gloved hand on his shoulder in reassurance.</p><p>“No, really. You guys almost got tagged because of me.”</p><p>“Quit that right now, Scratch.” Chic flatly responded from her position on the other side of the structure.</p><p>She’d built a small fort for the rest of the team to rest inside of while she kept watch, leaving a window so that she could easily communicate.</p><p>Sorana piped up from the other side of the fire pit. “It’s not your fault. That bullet just happened to clip you in the arm, and we decided to prioritise saving you over fleeing.”</p><p>“But why?”</p><p>Sorana rolled her eyes. “Because we need you, idiot. You’re a better sniper than any of us so you’re an important asset.”</p><p>He was terrible at taking compliments, but he nodded in silent understanding. “Thanks.”</p><p>“You don’t need to thank us for that.”</p><p>There was a brief moment of quiet that shrouded the camp, before Scratch finally spoke up.</p><p>“I want to make it up to you guys and do some recon.” He stated.</p><p>Sorana shrugged and got back to eating. “If it makes you feel better.”</p><p>“I’m going to check out that bridge nearby.”</p><p>As he got up, he heard Rippley stand as well.</p><p>“You want to come with me?”</p><p>They nodded enthusiastically. It seemed like they still had some spare energy they wanted to work off.</p><p>-</p><p>“I really need some shield…” He mused as he scanned the horizon with his binoculars. “That bullet got through the last of mine.”</p><p>There was total silence between himself and Rippley, but he could hear their foot tapping on the roofing next to him.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>They hesitated for a while, before suddenly taking their glove off. He watched in confusion until they held their cupped bare hand out towards him and it started to fill up with a familiar blue fluid.</p><p>“Huh? Oh. I forgot you could do that.” He chuckled.</p><p>Rippley urged their hand closer to him, offering it to him. Well, he had mentioned wanting more shield.</p><p>“You’re offering it to me?”</p><p>They nodded, a warm and wide smile stretching across their shiny face.</p><p>He cleared his throat. It was a very kind offer, even if it was a little weird to drink out of his team-mate’s hand. Pushing past his anxiety, he popped his helmet open at the front. It was always a strange feeling when the outside air touched his mouth and chin. He didn’t need to open it all the way, so he lifted it up to nose-level and grabbed Rippley’s hand to accept the liquid.</p><p>Drinking the small amount that filled their palm, he enjoyed the familiarly warm feeling of slurp activating inside of his body.</p><p>There was something oddly intimate about this, especially when he mindlessly licked the last of the liquid from Rippley’s palm. As he realised what he was doing he looked up to see their face pulled into an expression of surprise and confusion.</p><p>He wasn’t sure what came over him in this moment, but soon he was crawling onto Rippley’s lap and their face was inches from his own.</p><p>The gooey creature stared at the man, slightly flustered by his sudden advance but not exactly refusing it. They leaned in and caught his mouth with their own, and he gasped at the sudden contact.</p><p>Their mouth tasted of pure slurp, which was probably pretty obvious but it still caught him by surprise nonetheless. He let his mouth open to deepen the kiss and Rippley was soon exploring his body with their hands.</p><p>He moaned shamelessly as their fingers traced the musculature of his back through his tight clothing, the pressure and coolness sinking into his flesh through the material.</p><p>His body was heating up, not just from the slow healing sensation of the slurp settling into his body but also with intense arousal. Fuck reconnaissance. This was all he wanted right now.</p><p>It was getting uncomfortable to keep his pants zipped up, so he reached down to tug it open.</p><p>As Rippley’s bare hand closed around his cock, he jolted at the cool and electrifying feeling of it.</p><p>“R-Rippley…” He moaned, burying his face into their broad shoulder.</p><p>They made a pleased humming sound from within their chest as they started to work Scratch’s length in their fist.</p><p>He started to fumble with the straps on their waders, trying to shimmy them off of Rippley’s body. The slurp person quickly got the message, pulling him off of their body and laying him flat.</p><p>Being overpowered by the large blue creature was kind of liberating, and watching them pull their waders and boots off was undeniably kind of sexy even if he wasn’t sure what to expect once they were naked.</p><p>They straddled his hips and he watched coyly as they brought a hand between their legs.</p><p>It looked as if there was nothing there, but as they sunk a finger past the surface of their body he quickly realised that they were creating a hole. Rippley rigorously fingered their body open for him and he watched, as their fingers got deeper and deeper inside. He could see their digits through their abdomen and it was simultaneously the strangest and hottest thing he had ever seen.</p><p>“You can do that?” He blurted out, mesmerised. “I knew your body was a little bit fluid, but…”</p><p>They shifted their body so that they hovered over him, and he guided his cock towards the opening they had made.</p><p>As they sank onto him and he watched their body engulf his cock he gasped at the tight, warm sensation.</p><p>“F-Fuck.” He moaned.</p><p>Rippley started moving as soon as he had bottomed out inside of them, purring and humming with excitement as they rode his cock. They slipped a couple of fingers past his lips, muffling his desperate whines but also filling his mouth with more slurp.</p><p>The combined pleasure of their body working his cock and the slurp tingling through his system slowly started to overwhelm him. He was turning into a mess under Rippley’s steady rocking, and his shield was gradually reaching full capacity.</p><p>He breathlessly mumbled a warning against the purple creature’s thick fingers as his orgasm approached urgently. Rippley picked up the pace and grinded harder against him, and it felt like their body was sucking him in with each stroke. He couldn’t hold it in any longer.</p><p>Throwing his head back and thrusting his hips up into Rippley, he let out a long low whine. His orgasm shook through his body and he could vaguely hear Rippley humming in higher pitches as they jerked up and down on his dick a few more times.</p><p>A strong wave of pleasure shook through him and he felt Rippley clench and shudder on top of him as well. As his vision came back into focus he realised that a small deposit of slurp had spilled out onto his cock and abdomen. Rippley had cum into his lap.</p><p>“You alright?” He looked up at his team-mate, who was cooing and seemed slightly dazed.</p><p>Rippley nodded, lifting their body up so his softening cock could slide back out.</p><p>Propping himself up on his elbows, Scratch grinned sheepishly up at them and started to dig in his pockets for something to wipe up the mess with. He noticed that he could see his load suspended in Rippley’s abdomen, but when the other realised this too they quickly fixed this. He wasn’t sure what they were doing, but they clenched their fist and focused for a while. Soon the tell-tale swirl of white in their body started to break down. Had Rippley just… digested it?</p><p>Scratch decided to not ask that question, fixing his clothing and checking the time. He felt pretty refreshed from a combination of having his shield fully replenished and getting his rocks off.</p><p>They really needed to get back to camp.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>